Underground Mafias Army (UMA)
| Current Leaders: Wgfv, NP3000, Percyjackson2, Spi106. | Size: 10-20+ | Top Ten Position (7/14/13): 13th | The Underground Mafias Army is an army created by CP Army legend Blue Mafias on January 8th, 2007. At the time, they were known as the largest army on Club Penguin, and were famously known for starting World War III with ACP. After Black Mafias retired, the UMA slowly declined, but started back up once the CP Army legend Trickster became leader in 2009, getting UMA bigger sizes than ever before. After his retirement, UMA was sparking a few golden ages during 2010 and on, including Wgfv's era. UMA is notable for their frequent coups and defaces, and are trying as hard as they can to survive. They are notable for being a Top Ten army, as long as the leadership is stable. Our site is http://umacommand.com/ and you can chat with us at http:// xat.com/UMA_Army. Join today, and Fight the Bad! ''UMA History 'Early UMA - 2006 - 2007: The Underground Mafias Army was first founded in 2006 by Orange Mafias. By far, we became the large due to our mass sizes, Yellow Mafias decided to split the army into two divisions to handle issues with ease. A general in the blue UMA, the smaller of the two factions, known by the name of Commando171, eventually rebelled against the leadership. He formed the Rebel Penguin Federation. Forever, he is to be banished. World War 3 was fought and lost to the ACP and the RPF. *Pioneers- Green Mafias, Jtrotter, Compwiz5000 *Notable Leaders- Angel G8i, Abercrombie27, Mpenguin123 *Notable Troops- Admiral1234 Other Notable People Commando717Banished-RPF, OagalthorpACP, Tom WolfNachos, Zippy500Nachos, DjRomans *Allies- Nachos, Club Penguin United Nations Space Commision *Enemies- Army of Club Penguin, Rebel Penguin Federation '''Era of Peace - Late 2007 + 2008: Following the fall of Rainbow Mafias in World War Three, peace was established across Club Penguin. Five other armies, alongside ourselves, grew to dominance. These were: The ACP, the Nachos, the Ice Warriors, the RPF and the Watex Warriors. We were weak, but still rebuilding. Mammoth became a populated server and served as a base for Club Penguin. Tons of recruits poured into the army during this time. At one point, the Warrior armies merged to form, “The Warriors Army”, and became an arch enemy of the Army of Club Penguin. We moved to our second site during this point in time. *Pioneers- Abercrombie29, Admiral1234 *Notable Leaders- Angel G8i, Mpenguin123, Jackfrost357, Nicole, Themouse10, Theoriginalme *Notable Troops- Jimmyjoecrew, Jd112, Hero12985 *Other Notable People- ColinzfreshPRA, Zippy500Nachos, Shadow2446Nachos, Commando717RPF, Wii MountainWW, Dialga80WW, OagalthorpACP, ShaboomboomACP, Boomer20ACP, Iceyfeet1234IW/TWA, DjRomans/TWA *Allies- Ice Warriors/TWA, Watex Warriors, Golds *Enemy- Army of Club Penguin 'Rebuild UMA Project - October 2008 - March 2009' Nachos Legend Shadow2446 supported the Underground Mafias Army in late 2008. He assumed the role of Adviser, becoming the first person in the UMA to hold that rank. Due to his planning, the rebuild project was formulated, and implemented by Hero12985, Therinator1 and Itachi6dark, UMA grew and hit 35+ *Pioneers- Shadow2446, Therinator1 *Notable Leaders- Hero12985, Itachi6dark, Batista1822, Explosionruleshalo (Howddy Yall) *Notable Troops- Wurburt45348, Potatoes4, Dj, Fiddyy, Harvin13 *Other Notable People- Boomer20ACP, Iceyfeet1234IW, Zippy500Nachos, Akabob22Nachos, Hidude45CPW, Kimster BB *Allies- Nachos, Rebel Penguin Federation, Watex Warriors, Ice Warriors, Black Bandits, Club Penguin Warriors *Enemies- Army of Club Penguin, Shadow Troops 'Post-Rebuild UMA Project - March 2009 - July 2009' After the successes of the rebuild project, we began to collapse due to internal problems. Lots of Pie, Potatoes4 and and Wurburt45348 struggled to lead, with lots of arguments between them. Wgfv also got involved. There were few battles, and the army became forgotten. Despite all of this, the ranking system continued as normal. A controversial war against the ACP was lost in which the Nachos back-stabbed us. *Pioneers- None *Notable Leaders- Fiddyy, Potatoes4, Lots of Pie, Wurburt45348, *Notable Troops- Wgfv, Benu2, Harvin13 *Other Notable People- Boomer20ACP, Person1233Nachos, Akabob22Nachos, Linkin55Nachos, Iceyfeet1234IW *Ally- Ice Warriors *Enemies- Nachos, Army of Club Penguin 'RUMA: Revolution of the UMA - July 2009 - November 2009:' Batista1822, who had previously led the Underground Mafias Army, got fed up of the errors by the leadership in the UMA. In an organised rebellion whilst Lots of Pie was away, the entire regime was overthrown. Five new leaders were installed into power. These five new leaders were Batista, Mpenguin, Kg, Mouse, and Trickster. Trickster was the only one who was not a past Uma leader. Batista asked Trickster personally if he would lead since he knew what Trickster was capable of doing. Soon, Trickster and Batista came to a mutual agreement that the 3 other leaders should be fired for their inactivity. After this, The UMA revived and the Second Golden Age Began. Trickster became known as Pink Mafias Jr... and people thought he was in fact Pinkmafias in disguise. Trickster and Batista then decided that it was time to get revenge on RPF from World War III in 2007. The RPF were massacred and killed for the first time in their history during this era, making UMA unstoppable. Also, during this time, The Great Alliance was formed. Trickster had a meeting with Iceyfeet (leader of IW), and Person1233 (leader of Nachos) and they all agreed to form the famous and best known alliance to date, The Great Alliance. *Pioneers- Batista1822, Trickster *Notable Leaders- Benu2, Mpenguin123, Jackfrost567 *Notable Troops- ZzMasterChef, Rosytoes22, Mo Mo1357 *Other Notable People- Boomer20ACP, Person1233Nachos, Akabob22Nachos, PuckleyNachos, Iceyfeet1234IW *Allies- Nachos, Ice Warriors, (Roman) Fire Warriors, *Enemies- Army of Club Penguin, Rebel Penguin Federation 'Post-RUMA - December 2009 - May 2010:' In the aftermath of the RUMA era, the Underground Mafias Army began to weaken drastically. The long line of recruits from 2008 born in the UMA began to die out, as a result the supply line for troops was cut. Whilst Harvin and Crazy led the army to some success for a while, his successors struggled to do so. By the time Alfy3 came into office, we only hit four at events. *Pioneer- Harvin13 *Notable Leaders- Apocalypse66, Crazyboy86, Mo Mo1357, Notru, Berat2beti, Mr Jibbs, Angel G8i, 27brian, Alfy3 *Notable Troops- Brifcore, M2Rocks, JohnnyLuke (Neos) *Other Notable People- PuckleyNachos, Iceyfeet1234IW, Ads345 Nachos, Wgfv UMA *Allies- Nachos, Ice Warriors, Romans *Enemy- Army of Club Penguin 'Wgfv Era - May 2010 - August 2011:' Former Second In Command and UMA Veteran Wgfv returned to the fold after serving a one year banishment. He fought a civil war against Alfy3, and won. Under him, the Third Golden Age began. At some point, the UMA hit 40+. We maxed fourth in the Top Five. During most of the era, we were in the Top Ten. Wgfv had scooped us out of our darkest age up until that point, with a long-lasting legacy formed. Communism was widely enforced and Soviet Russia became a symbol of the army. Orange/yellow armies were crushed, such as the Watex Warriors, Team Gold and the Golden Troops. Some argue that on the long-term, the Wgfv era had a negative effect due to its nature of rebellions which has since scarred the army since, though most state otherwise. Many people were banished. The third UMA site was deleted in this era, during a civil war, which almost killed the UMA, at the close of the era. *Pioneers- Wgfv, Teh Pie *Notable Leaders- Alfrondo1465, DereK, Draco Joe, Goatie, Berat2beti, Neos, Glace, Rainy, Khimo, Daft Punk, Khimo, NicjacksonBanished *Notable Troops- Fiddyy, Eyes521Banished, Coolster114Banished, Casiusbrutus, Mach, Np3000, Ioiuluk, Holo2, Sarge525 *Other Notable People- Boomer20ACP, ShaboomboomACP ElitesofFGR, Person1233Nachos, Iceyfeet1234IW *Allies- N/A *Enemies- Nachos, Army of Club Penguin, Team Gold, Golden Troops, Crystal Warriors, Watex Warriors, Dark Warriors, Doritos of Club Penguin, Army Republic, Fort Ghost Recon 'Post-Wgfv Era - August 2011 - December 2011:' We were never really stable after our site was deleted. We moved several times, here and there, and did not settle. There was little to celebrate, apart from occasionally breaking into the Top Ten. In the eyes of everyone, the Underground Mafias Army was past its prime. *Pioneers- None *Notable Leaders- Wgfv, Holo2, Brownieman, Sarge525, Mach, Np3000 *Notable Troops- None *Other Notable People- Chrisi BluleNachos, Fido1625Nachos, BuritodailyAR, Iceyfeet1234IW, Kenneth1000ACP, FlipperACP *Ally- Ranger Troops *Enemies- None '"Era of Confusion" - January 2012 - March 2012:' Wwebestfan, long known for creating the Doritos, established a home for the Underground Mafias Army by purchasing a CSS and a domain for the site he owned. On these foundations, we slowly increase in size, and hit fifth once, in February. A civil war was fought against Wgfv after which he founded the rebellion, “Blue Republic”, with Pain, which was defeated. We then died for an entire month between March and April. *Pioneers- Harvin13, Wwebestfan, Np3000 *Notable Leaders- Super Paco, Lild, Mach, Brownieman7, Vinny *Notable Troops- Talex831, Kevin, Zakster, 1goblinguy *Other Notable People- PainTroops, WgfvRepublic, Iceeblue101FGR, Kingfunks4ACP, Iceyfeet1234IW, Tap Dancer36[ *Allies- Rebel Penguin Federation, Ice Warriors *Enemies- Golden Troops, Blue Republic, Nachos 'The Merge - April 2012:' The Underground Mafias Army was partially dead. Nothing was posted for a month, whilst Brownieman7 and Mach led. A merge offer from the noob army, the Mafias of Club Penguin, was agreed upon. Their leader, Benjarkin, took up leader, hiring Kerouaz and Coolster114 alongside him. However, he soon fired all the Owners, as well as Kerouaz, and for a while Coolster. In a single event, we hit 15 *Pioneer- Benjarkin *Notable Leaders- Coolster114, *Notable Troops- DereK, 1goblinguy *Other Notable People- ZakNachos, CasiusbrutusACP *Allies- None *Enemies- None 'The Red Dawn - Summer 2012' Benjarkin was removed in a strategical move by Zakster, who wished to lead the Underground Mafias Army. Widely, Ben was hated, and it was his own fellow leader Coolster114 who made the move possible. The new leadership stood with Coolster114, Zak and DereK in power. After a poor start, we got off with an unscheduled in June, before fighting a months long war against the Pirates, winning successfully. We got far in three different tournaments, getting to the Semi Finals once. We hit 35+ and remained in the Top Five for a month straight. Within the Top Ten, we stayed in it until all three leaders exited. This era of time was highly successful, and it saw new talent in the army. Many leaders who came after first joined during the Red Dawn. The only lost war was to the Army of Club Penguin. *Pioneers- DereK, Coolster114, Zak *Notable Leaders- Wgfv(Fired) *Notable Troops- Bluesockwa1, Talex831, Lootking, Reddbudd, Xixah, Tsar Seth, Casiusbrutus,1goblinguy *Other Notable People- BuritodailyAR, Kingfunks4ACP, Chrisi BluleNachos, PuckleyNachos, Iceyfeet1234IW, AlbertIW, Pungy1234GD *Allies- Nachos, Ice Warriors, Fort Ghost Recon, Dark Warriors, Pretzels, Shadow Troops *Enemies- Pirates, Army Republic, Army of Club Penguin, Ranger Troops >>History beyond The Red Dawn will be finalized August 2013. ''UMA Leaders 'Bold+Italics = 'Underground Mafias Army Legend (*) = Current Leader 'Uniform' The colors of the Underground Mafias Army are traditionally red and black, with white being a new addition. In the beginning of the UMA, the majority of soldiers could easily access and use the uniform, because most of the items needed were in the catalog. But since most of the items in UMA's traditional uniform haven't been seen in a catalog for many years, a new uniform has been developed by Guile4, UMA Second in Command. This uniform helps organize the army during events, and is easily obtainable by UMA members. It gives a modern twist on the traditional uniform, while keeping some of the old ideas alive. The modern non-member uniform was also created by Guile4. A simple uniform consisting of three items, (red hat, pirate eyepatch, and red bandana) incorporates into itself UMA's three colors, while still being easily accessable by any person in Club Penguin, new or old. The nonmember uniform takes advantage of one of CP's unlock code items, the eyepatch, which is obtainable by any CP member through a code that can be found on our site. 'Empire' 'UMA Government' The official state of the UMA is known as the Underground Inter-Dominion Realm, or UIDM for short. The army is governed by the leader(s). 'Nation' The UMA is known for its large nation, or Empire as it's called in the army. The Land owned by the army is as follows: Bunny Hill, Mammoth, Slushy, Mittens, Ice Palace, Zipline, Tundra, Chinook, Flurry, Frostbite, Frozen, Sasquatch, Cozy, Grizzly, Fog, Oyster, Mountain, Hypothermia, and Tuxedo. The UMA's colony, the Chaos Army, owns Winterland, Alaska, Snow Bank, Northern Lights, Southern Lights, and Altitude. The UMA also has two foreign Provinces, French, and Portuguese. The servers in the French Province are: Soda Mousse, Bottes, Antarctique, Aventure, Aurore Boreale, Canoe, Creme Glacee, Chocolate Chaude, Enneige, Flaque d'Eau, Flocon, Glace Seche, Glacons, Jouir de Neige, Marmotte, and Migrateur. The servers in the Portuguese Province are: Granizo, Antardida, Boreal, Cha, Cream Soda, Fiesta, Chocolate Quente, Inverno, Bloca de Gelo, and Pizza Fria. 'Diplomatic Relations' The Underground Mafias Army is known for causing trouble and getting involved in big wars, and therefore have numerous allies and enemies. They are as follows. Allies'': *Nachos Army (Brother Allies) *Club Penguin Pirate Army *Water Vikings ''Enemies: *Army of Club Penguin (Traditional Enemies) *Rebel Penguin Federation (Currently at war) 'Today' Today the UMA is recovering from an era of instability. On June 26, 2013 Wgfv was reinstated as leader along with Percyjackson2. Soon other notable leaders such as Spi, NP3000, and Guile 4 were added. The current leaders are Wgfv, NP3000, Spi106, and Percyjackson2. The leaders quickly rebuilt the UMA, and the army is continuing to rise and become more powerful. Trivia *Pink Mafias (UMA creator) was a very famous CP cheats/hacking blogger. If you would like to visit his old site, click here . *UMA has the largest nation in the whole army community. Coolster114 decided to tike in international servers also, which gave UMA the strategical advantage, *UMA is known for its large amount of leaders during their 6 year reign. This is probably due to the occasional overthrows and coups. ''Wiki Created and information added by DereK - Significant Edit(s) / Information provided by: Coolster114 (Information for "History" 7/6/2013), Wgfv (Added information to "Today" 7/6/2013), ''Yeasy (Author of introduction paragraph 7/6/2013)'